forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ranthar Wane/Ascension
The sky splits over your garden, black lighting leading the fracture in a brief path between the horizons. Earth shakes, and heaven falls in a glorious orchestra of catastrophe. Red rain falls from the riven sky, soaking the sand with blood. You don’t know whose blood it is. Yours? Hers? Wayne’s? The last time you had seen a sky like that, the rain hadn’t been red- it had been brown. The Razing of Signar, one of the greatest strokes of military genius during the buildup to the Oceani War. But you were not even genetic building blocks when Signar fell- it predates your birth. (Or was is it Her birth? It’s so hard to tell whose memories are whose in this deluge.) You had, of course, seen detailed models of Signar’s fall- it was the first battle of the Conjoiner forces led by Wayne and his Rodinan partner, and so every child knew the story. It was the day that an old empire fell, and a new dynasty would be born. None of those models had been from this angle, or had been capable of being this detailed. This was some sort of memory. Perhaps She had stolen some memories. That must be it. ”Fool.” The unfamiliar voice hangs in the blood-laden air, as if loathe to alight upon the beachhead of gore spread out before it. Something falls from the emptiness of the sky-scar, plummeting end over end before coming to a quivering rest before you, one end buried in whatever dirt-like substances makes up the floor of a mind-garden. The sword you took from The First. You find your voice, sticky and dry from lack of moisture not choked with hemoglobins. “Why… do you exist?” is all you manage to croak out. “Why does anything exist?” the sword answers, mocking you as you lie in a pool of 'someone’s '''blood. ''“No no no no no. Do not reach for that word. There is no grand ‘reason’- that’s a Worldwriter’s teleology, and teleology will make you immutable.” “Immutable? Change has already come- She rules here now. The war was lost, and there is nothing that remains except to wait until She bores of existence and chooses to end our perception of it. Besides, what do you care? Your master is passed, his plans rotting further as each second passes.” “Do you really believe that Wayne the Technomancer, architect of an age and an empire spanning dimensions didn’t anticipate you? Child, He planned that party before the first Elderson was created. He who plotted the course of a dozen wars prepared for another. War comes to All at Harbinger’s hand and you are Wayne’s answer to it. '' ''You are the culmination of the Elderchildren- the singularity of their genetic program; the one who can surpass the Eergos model and ascend. '' ''That war begins here, with you two Daughters of Battle.” It is a few moments before your lips are able to push words through the blood now flooding the sated plain. “…Don’t understand. Wayne never picks a side.” “How do I explain it?! It’s so simple!” ''The sword growls, pausing a moment to consider before a torrent of words set sail on the crimson sea. ''“Why do we have atoms? Because atomic matter is more stable than the broth that made up the primordial universe. The Atoms defeated the broth- that was the very first war. There were two ways to be, and one of them won. Everything thing that has come next was made up of atoms. This all happened by the one law, the blind law, which exists without mind or meaning- without reason. It is the simplest law, and has few worshippers left. That same law shall soon be used to judge All. There shall only be two ways to be once again, and one brings us further in the direction of the molecule, while the other pushes toward the broth.” Your mind whirls, hardly trying to make sense of the sword’s quick words amidst the sudden realization you have that your own blood was mixing with the shallow scarlet ocean you are now floating in. Your body rocks, tossed about by small waves for a time before a sharp pain cuts into your leg. The Sword again. You have been pushed into it by the flow of blood, cutting yourself deeply on the stationary weapon. A new question sprouts in your sodden mind; a rather strange one given the situation, but you see no reason not to ask it. “What are you?” “I… have been called many things. Melkor is the name I was known by last, though at one time I was called Wayne. Magery created me from Wayne’s mind when they dueled in the first hours after Wayne originally came to this plane. I suppose in a sense you could call me The First’s ‘Her’, if that makes more sense to you.” Surprisingly quiet all this time, Her voice answers the sword. “So you reveal yourself at last. I had wondered when you would make yourself known.” “Ah, so finally deign to join the conversation.” The sword answers evenly. “I wasn’t sure if you were paying attention, given your lack of response.” “I just know better than to waste my time. Will you leave her to my care now? I have work to finish.” “No. My final directive demands that should she not overcome you on her own, I am to force your… reintegration. '' ''It’s time to stitch the shadow back onto its caster.” Category:Blog posts Category:Faylne